


Cruel/Gamble

by MissErikaCourt



Series: Winter Rivetra Week 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, But not much honestly, F/M, I did a little research on medieval times for this, I mean it's kind of accurate, If You Squint - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Rivetra Week, prompts from tumblr, rivetra, winter rivetra week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: Petra Ral's family isn't quite noble, but not so hard off to be called poor. So, her father has found her a suitable man from a wealthy family to marry her. Petra is forced into the marriage, as many other women of this time period are, but she finds that the marriage may not be as bad as she thought when she meets her betrothed.





	Cruel/Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr asked if I could write a historical AU for Rivetra a while back, so I thought Rivetra week would be the perfect opportunity to try that! I tried to make it accurate, but honestly, I couldn't find much information about medieval times and how people addressed each other. The wedding parts, though, are pretty accurate as far as I can tell. I tried, anyway! I also had a lot of fun writing this, so hopefully, you all like it, too! Happy reading!

The marriage wasn't something that Petra liked to think about, but her father assured her it was necessary. A gamble that would hopefully bring wealth to their family. In truth, she was very nervous about it, but she knew that her father could benefit from the relationship that this marriage would build. She only hoped that she could push down her feelings enough to do her duties in this new situation she found herself in.

It wasn't that she was completely against something like this. If she could help her family in any way she would do anything necessary, but something about the man that she was supposed to be marrying was...unsettling, to say the least.

His name was Levi, but that was really all she knew about him besides his status and his ridiculous and off-putting attitude. He was rude and abrasive and really everything that Petra hated in a person, but somehow she was still somewhat drawn to him.

He wasn't bad looking by any stretch of the imagination. He wasn't much taller than her, making him quite small for a man, but that wasn't really anything she was concerned about. He had a stout build despite his size, though, and there was a kindness in his eyes that didn't reflect how he treated the world. She still wasn't excited about the idea of marrying him, but perhaps they could learn to get along, given enough time together.

Regardless of her feelings, the notice had been posted on the doors of the church about a week prior, and no one had come forth to give any reason why the two of them shouldn't be married. For some reason that made Petra feel better, even though she herself hadn't been thrilled about the marriage. Knowing that no one saw any reason why the two of them shouldn't be joined together put her mind at ease somehow, and helped her mentally prepare herself for the actual wedding, which would be taking place tomorrow.

Today, however, would be a day that was even more nerve-wracking. Today she would be forced to meet the man that she would be marrying tomorrow. She only hoped that this meeting wouldn't make the arrangement harder for her in the long run.

Getting ready for the meeting with Levi had been an ordeal in itself. Her handmaids helped her dress, as usual, helping her into her finest clothing and primping and prodding until she looked like the perfect image of a noblewoman. Of course, she didn't _feel_ like the perfect noblewoman. She didn't _feel_ like a perfect anything. She felt like she was being forced into doing something that she didn't want to do for the benefit of her family.

She felt like she had no other choice, though, because her family was everything to her. It was cruel, really, when she thought about it. This tradition of marrying women off to wealthy men just for money or goods or prestige. It was cruel that people were forced together like this just for notoriety, but there was nothing she could do about it. This was the way it had always been and she had seen many other women beaten within an inch of their lives for trying to defy this tradition. She didn't plan on being one of those women. She would carry out her duty and hope that she wasn't miserable for the rest of her life. After all, her father wouldn't marry her off to someone that he didn't think would take care of her...right?

“You look lovely, Lady Petra,” One of her handmaids, a young blonde girl with bright blue eyes, said to her as she politely curtsied.

“I feel like a cow about to be paraded around at an auction,” Petra answered, but she smiled sweetly at the girl regardless.

“It won't be all that bad. You'll see. Your husband to be is actually quite handsome, although he does have quite the reputation for ruining his marriage arrangements.”

“Oh really?” Petra's tone changed. She hadn't heard that specific thing about Levi, but she was intrigued. “Tell me more about him, if you know anything.”

“Of course, my Lady,” The blonde girl answered and then sat down with Petra to continue her story. “Well, this might all just be rumors, but I've heard that he's incredibly rude to everyone he meets, despite being part of the most wealthy family. That's probably because he didn't grow up in nobility, though. His parents were poor, so he never received any kind of etiquette training. When they died he was put under the care of his uncle, who is actually quite wealthy, but it seems that Levi just doesn't want to be married off. Much to his uncle's dismay. He's tried several times to make arrangements with other wealthy families to marry him off, but it always seems to fall through. I heard that he once spilled a whole cup of tea on his betrothed _on purpose_ just so that the woman's family would break the arrangement.”

“Maybe I shouldn't be wearing my best dress, then,” Petra joked, but she was actually quite serious. If this man was as ridiculous as her handmaid was making him out to be she didn't want to ruin her clothing just trying to impress him.

“They say that Levi does these things because he doesn't see any qualities that he likes in these women, but I don't see how he would ever think that about you, my Lady. You're beautiful and kind. If he messes up his betrothal to you he'd be making a grave mistake. Maybe he's just stupid instead of stubborn.”

Petra giggled but tried to stifle it behind a hand as to not encourage the behavior of the young girl.

“Now, now, let's just hope that everything goes smoothly and leave it at that. I'm sure Levi will be the perfect gentleman tonight and our marriage will go smoothly.” Petra spoke the words confidently, but she felt anything _but_ confident on the inside. Knowing these few details made her more nervous about her meeting with Levi tonight. She could only hope that he could find something in her that he liked so that she wouldn't have to shop for a new wardrobe _and_ a new husband.

 

oOo

 

Everyone was gathered in the largest room of the Ral family's home. Her mother and father were there with her, along with her three handmaids, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Levi and his Uncle, whose name Petra believed to be Kenny.

From her understanding, Levi's mother and father had been taken by the plague a few years ago, and Levi was sent to live with his wealthy uncle. His transformation from rags to riches perhaps explained why he had no qualms about breaking all the rules, but Petra hoped he could behave like a gentleman for at least a little while.

Petra and her family had just begun milling around the room, sipping on fine wines and making polite conversation among themselves when one of their servants came into the room to announce the arrival of Levi and his Uncle.

“My Lord, my Ladies, I would like to announce Lord Kenny Ackerman and Lord Levi Ackerman,” The servant said as the two men walked into the room. Petra and her mother curtsied at the arrival of their guests, but Petra couldn't tear her eyes away from the two of them.

Kenny was a very tall man, with piercing, dangerous eyes and a sort of predatory air around him. Just looking at him made her uncomfortable, but she tried to hide that fact as he walked toward her. She curtsied again and offered her hand to him so that he could take it and plant a kiss on the back of it.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lady,” He rasped out, his voice grating and unpleasant to the ear. She only hoped that Levi's voice would be more enjoyable to listen to since she would have to listen to it for the rest of her life. “Let me introduce you to my nephew, and your husband to be, Levi. Although I'm sure the two of you have met once before if my memory serves.”

“Yes, my Lord, I believe we've met briefly,” Petra answered and allowed her eyes to slide over to the small man that was standing at Kenny's side. His eyes still held the soft, kind look that they had the first time they'd met, but his facial expression conveyed nothing less than complete and utter disgust as he looked around the room. Until that is, his eyes settled on her. Then the look that crossed his face was something Petra couldn't quite place.

She curtsied again and held out her hand, and Levi took it and kissed the back of it just as his uncle had done before him, except his kiss was much more gentle, and his eyes never left hers as he carried out the act. She felt a heat cross her face that she wasn't sure she had ever felt before when looking at a man, and she was a bit ashamed that a simple courtesy such as this could reduce her to the image of a blushing bride. Levi seemed to pick up on her embarrassment and released her hand before he looked away from her again, eyes scanning the room in the same way they had been only moments before.

“Well, I'll leave the two of you to get a bit better acquainted.” Kenny looked to his nephew, a stern expression on his face. “Play nice this time, brat.”

Levi didn't answer him, though. Instead, Petra was sure she saw her husband-to-be roll his eyes at his uncle before the taller man walked away toward Petra's father, leaving the two of them alone.

It should have been easy for her to think of a light conversation, some polite words to say to Levi that might make him feel more comfortable in her father's home or something that would break the awkwardness between them, but everything she thought of just seemed silly to her.

“I'm not nearly as bad as most of the rumors you've probably heard about me,” Levi's voice broke the silence and she looked up to see those beautiful, kind, slate gray eyes staring back at her.

“I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about,” She answered, but she knew her mistake as soon as the words left her lips.

“Please, you can't tell me you haven't heard anything about me. About the way I sabotage every marriage my uncle arranges for me. About how horrible I am to be around. About how abrasive and rude I am. I'm sure you were just thrilled to know that your father agreed to marry you off to me.”

“I don't make a habit of judging others based on rumors, my Lord.” Petra's voice was soft, but her words seemed to hit home with him. He blinked slowly as he watched her as if he was trying to puzzle out what she'd just said to him.

“Don't call me that,” He snapped, and it took her aback only slightly. The title must not be something that he's used to, having only been brought into a wealthy family after his parents passed away. “That fucking title isn't mine, so don't use it when you refer to me.”

“I apologize. I'm sure it must be difficult for you to become accustomed to all the traditions and rules placed on nobility.”

“I sure as hell didn't choose this ridiculous life.” He raked a hand through his hair as he spoke and then seemed to realize that he wasn't supposed to do things like that. Petra was sure he'd broken at least five rules already, but she didn't mind it all that much. Talking to him felt...natural. Almost as if she wasn't meeting her husband for the first time the day before they were to be married.

Instead of his coarse language and improper mannerisms putting her off, she actually found them quite endearing. Perhaps this arrangement wasn't as cruel as she thought it was. Perhaps her father was making this gamble more for her well being than for wealth. She shouldn't have thought anything less of her father, though, and she was ashamed for ever letting that thought cross her mind.

Putting all those thoughts aside and bringing herself back to the present, she looked toward Levi once more, her hands clasped in front of her as she spoke.

“If you don't want me to refer to you with your title, what should I call you?” She asked, and the withering look he gave her made her feel slightly stupid before he answered.

“You call me by my name. What else would you call me?” He answered with an annoyed tone. “We're about to spend the rest of our lives together, you can't go around referring to me with something as impersonal as 'my lord'. What a joke.”

“Okay then, Levi, would you like some tea? I can fetch some for you.”

“You mean you're not worried that I'll dump it over your head?”

“I don't believe that you would do something as improper as that. You don't seem to be unhappy speaking with me, so to assume that you would dump scalding liquid on me is a bit of a stretch, don't you think?” She watched him when she was finished speaking, but the cool mask of calm aloofness didn't leave his face, even after he answered.

“Tea would be nice, thank you, my Lady,”

“Just Petra will suffice. We're about to be married, after all. I can't have you referring to me with something as impersonal as 'my lady'. What a joke,” She repeated his words back to him and could have sworn that she saw something that looked like a smile on his face before she left the room to retrieve the tea she'd promised him.

The evening drew on but Petra found herself enjoying the company of Levi, and she thought that he might be enjoying her company as well. She kept catching her father watching them, and one time when she caught him their eyes met and he smiled at her as if this was all part of his plan, and maybe it was. She'd thought him cruel, at first, for pairing her with such a crude fellow, but now she realized that he was doing what he thought was best for her, because he knew, somehow, that Levi would be a perfect gentleman toward her. How he knew that she wasn't sure, but she was glad for it all the same.

When it was finally time for them to part, Petra found herself dreading the goodbye. She thought it silly, though, since it would be no time at all before she would be living with him and seeing him every day. Still, she couldn't help but let it dampen her mood a little, and apparently, it showed.

“Your mood is worse now, you must be thinking about what it will be like to be married to me.” His tone was sour and rude but she hoped it wouldn't stay that way forever.

“That's not it, actually,” Petra answered timidly, looking up at him through thick, long eyelashes. “I'm actually upset that the evening is coming to a close. Despite what you might think, I've actually enjoyed this time spent with you. I'm sure you probably don't feel the same way, but hopefully, we can learn to enjoy each other's company after tomorrow.”

She smiled when she said it, but Levi just looked shocked. She wasn't sure if he was stunned into silence or if he was fuming because she was taking all of this in stride. His facial expression surely didn't give her any hints as to what he was thinking, so she did what she could and just curtsied at him before they both turned to make their way toward the front of the house. Kenny and Petra's father were already standing close to the door when Levi escorted Petra to where they stood, and he swiftly took her hand and kissed the back of it, just like he had when he arrived before he stepped closer to his uncle's side.

“It was a pleasure getting to know you better my Lady,” Levi said as he bowed his head a bit, using Petra's more formal title in front of their audience.

“The pleasure was mine, my Lord. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” She answered, and the look that flashed across his face was unmistakably shock before he schooled his expression once more. He nodded in her direction before receiving a knowing look from his uncle and promptly leaving the Ral residence.

Petra was finally able to breathe again. She'd made a good impression on Levi and managed to make it through the evening without being doused in tea or insulted, at least not much anyway. Her feelings from her earlier talk with her handmaid still lingered around the edges of her mind, but they had been largely replaced by warm feelings. The feeling that this wouldn't be nearly as bad as she had thought originally. The feeling that she might actually be able to _get along_ with this man. The feeling that she might eventually be able to _love_ him, and that was the feeling that scared her the most.

“It seems that you've managed to make it through the night quite painlessly.” Petra's father spoke up after their guests had left. Petra still hadn't moved from where she'd been standing, and she was still staring at the closed door in front of her. “And it seems you've managed to woo the young and feisty man that I've paired you with.”

“He isn't as bad as everyone likes to say,” Petra answered, a small smile playing across her lips. She tried to wipe the look off her face before her father saw, but it seemed it was too late for that. He was smiling sweetly at her side as she looked over at him, and she silently cursed herself for letting her feelings escape her like that.

“I'm glad that you aren't miserable with him, Petra. You know I would never want that for you.”

“Of course, Father.” She smiled. “I know you're only doing what's best for all of us.”

“That's a good girl. Now, run along to bed and get plenty of rest. Your big day is tomorrow, and I want to make sure that you look just as angelic as I know you are.”

Her father placed a gentle kiss on top of her head and sent her up the stairs to her room where her handmaids were waiting to help her out of her dress. The whole time she couldn’t stop herself from thinking of Levi. The way his eyes danced when she spoke to him and how shocked he looked when she'd told him she was looking forward to tomorrow. That particular sentiment had slipped out before she could stop it, but it was true all the same. Somehow this man had managed to get under her skin. The man that everyone else looked down on was someone that Petra couldn't help but be drawn to, and she had the feeling that she could find happiness with him.

Those thoughts continued to run through her head as she drifted off to sleep, giving her sweet dreams of a life with Levi, a comfortable house, a family. She only hoped that her expectations weren't too much.

 

oOo

 

She found it hard to sleep due to her nerves, some of which were actually excitement if she was being truthful, and she was downstairs eating breakfast with her father before she even really realized what she was doing. They didn't speak much, but she knew that her father could tell that she was thinking about what would take place later that day.

They were just about to finish their breakfast when they heard a knock at their door. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before a servant went to answer the door and came back with a small box with a letter attached to the top.

“My Lady.” The servant bowed as he placed the box in front of her on the table. “A gift from your betrothed.”

“Oh,” She wasn't sure what to say, but that seemed to be enough as the servant bowed again and left her and her father at the table. She gently removed the letter from the top and unrolled the parchment it was written on to reveal clean, beautifully written words inside.

 

_Lady Petra Ral,_

_I wondered if I should send this gift to you, but I decided that it might help to calm your nerves. If you feel anything like I do this morning, hopefully, this will help. The gift isn't much, but I wanted to send something to show that I will continue to strive to be a good companion to you in the days to come. Perhaps you might even find it in your heart to be happy in our marriage. You seem like the type of woman that can make the best of her situation, so I hope to do the same. Please wear the gift to the ceremony today, if it isn't too much trouble. I think it will bring out the lovely shade of your eyes. I look forward to seeing you later, my Lady._

_Sincerely, Levi Ackerman_

 

She couldn't help the smile spreading across her face as she neatly folded the letter and opened the small, wooden box to reveal a dazzling, jeweled hair comb adorned with blue and white jewels that she'd never seen before in her life. She held it gently in her hands, afraid that it might break into a million pieces if she handled it too roughly, and let out a small gasp at the sight of it as it caught the light. She felt breathless as she turned it in her hands before she looked up at her father's face, that knowing smile still plastered there.

“You'd better start getting ready, love. Your groom seems eager to see you.” His smile never faltered as she rose from her seat and hugged him tightly before hurrying back up the stairs. Perhaps she'd been worried for nothing. Perhaps her handmaid's rumors had been nothing but that. Only rumors made up to make Levi look bad, for some reason. She was happy to know that she'd made a good impression on him last night, but she was even happier to know that he wasn't nearly as averse to the wedding as she had originally thought.

“Annie, will you help me get into my wedding dress, please?” She asked as she passed her handmaid's quarters. “And help me put this lovely comb into my hair. It's a gift from my new husband and I want to make sure it looks perfect.”

 

oOo

 

The carriage ride to the church was longer than she would have liked. It wasn't a long ride because she was dreading her arrival there, like she'd thought she would be, though. The ride was long because she was _excited_. The very thought of being excited about an arranged marriage confused her. How had she gone from loathing the idea to being excited for it to happen? The very thought boggled her mind, but she didn't let it get to her too much. She wanted to let herself enjoy this new experience, and let herself enjoy it she would.

Her father could have picked any man to marry her. Her new husband could be horrible, abusive, mean, but instead, he had picked a kind man for her. A man that would take care of her. A man that had already given her an expensive gift and written her the equivalent of a love letter. Well, okay, maybe not a love letter, but Petra could let herself dream. She could let herself believe that this man would be the perfect husband because, deep down in her heart, she had the feeling that he would be.

When she looked over at her father as she tore her eyes away from the passing scenery he was smiling at her again. The kind of sad but proud smile any parent would get while they thought about their child being married and leaving them, and Petra returned the smile as best she could without tearing up herself.

“I'm very proud of the woman you've become, Petra, and I'm glad I was able to find you a suitable husband,” Her father said as he reached out to take her hand, grasping it tightly as he spoke. “I know that you will be happy with this man. I can tell by the look on your face right now. I know that it isn't fair, that you weren't given the chance to fall in love with him before all of this, but I think that you'll be given the chance to do that _after_ today. If you can find love with this man, then I've done my job as a father.”

“I'm sure that I'll be happy with him, Father.” Petra squeezed his hand as the carriage came to a stop and her father climbed out in front of her, helping her down the one small step on the outside of the carriage as she wrestled with the skirts of her dress. As was customary, the beginning of the ceremony would be held outside of the church, in front of the doors where their wedding notice had been posted. There weren't many people there, but she found the only person that mattered as soon as she was safely out of the carriage.

Levi was standing in front of the doors with the church official that had been appointed to conduct their ceremony. His uncle Kenny stood off to the side, but Petra wasn't focused on him. She was focused on how dashing Levi looked in his finest clothes. She was focused on the way his eyes scanned over her, lingering for a moment on the comb that he'd sent to her, and then locking with her own as her father escorted her toward him. She was focused on the small smile that spread across his face as she curtsied in front of him, the way he took her hand and kissed the back so, so gently. The way he didn't let go of her hand even after their greetings had ended.

She wasn't so embarrassed to be the image of a blushing bride anymore. She wasn't nervous or frightened. She didn't think her father was cruel for arranging this marriage, and she definitely didn't see it as a gamble anymore. She saw the man standing in front of her as the man that she had _already_ started falling in love with. She saw Levi as more than just a way for her family to gain more notoriety and influence, she saw him as her husband, and she was looking forward to spending the rest of her life by his side.


End file.
